Things Change
by kravenclaw
Summary: Ginny has been married to Draco for 4 years. Draco has a secret, one that could destroy everything. Can Ginny help him or will it be too late?


Disclaimer-J.K. Rowlings owns everything in this fic. I only own the plot.

  
  


Things Change

  
  


POV Ginny

Draco used to be perfect and loving. His dad died and Voldemort Disappeared during his seventh year at Hogwarts so he was free to be whoever he wanted to be. He told me he was in love with me during my sixth year. I had never expected it. I always wondered what he was like on the inside; I knew he didn't have a big loving family or lots of friends that he could count on, like I had and I figured that was why he was always so cruel to people. You can imagine how surprised I was when he walked up to me, told me that his father had died and Voldemort had disappeared, and that he loved me and had fallen in love with me the first time I saw him. I think that's when I fell in love with him too, when he walked up to me without any sadness for his fathers death, only relief because he could finally tell me how he felt without endangering me or himself. We started dating that year. Draco was so romantic. He was always bringing me flowers or little presents. We'd go on long moonlight walks and just talk for hours. He asked me to marry him the day he graduated from Hogwarts. We were married two days after my own graduation. My parents disowned me then, they didn't want their daughter married to a deatheaters son. They didn't know that Draco wasn't like his father Lucius. Eventually they understood, but it took some time for them to come around.

The first year of our marriage was wonderful. I lived in his huge castle and we had lots of parties with our old friends from school. But my favorite days were when we spent the whole day alone together. Draco would bring me breakfast in bed and we'd spend all day in our bedroom cuddling in bed feeling the warmth of the fire. But after a while Draco seemed to change.

  
  


POV Draco

I have loved Ginny ever since the first time I saw her during her first year of Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express. It's kind of strange thinking that a deatheaters son, a boy who's heart was to be hardened, could believe in love at first sight. But I did. Ever since I saw Ginny and fell in love with her, I have believed. She has always been so beautiful and sweet. It seems to me now that I have never really deserved her. I was mean to her during my first six years at Hogwarts because my father or Voldemort would have killed her and me if he knew that I was in love with her. I could never talk to her, comfort her, or laugh with her in those days. After my father died I was so happy that I could finally be with her and tell her how I felt about her. I was sure that she would hate me when I told her, but she didn't she said she cared for me too. People say that after my father died, I completely changed. But I didn't change at all, the real person I was, was just allowed to finally come out. I was so extremely happy when I finally asked Ginny to marry me and she said that she would. I was even happier when we spent our first night together as husband and wife. I thought that my happiness would never end, but I was wrong.

  
  


The wizarding world thought that all of the evil had stopped when Voldemort had died, but they were seriously mistaken. Under the facade of this perfect world, there were witches and wizards planning the rise of the dark lord. But this time the dark lord would not be Lord Voldemort; the next dark lord was someone different.

  
  


POV Ginny

Maybe if I planned a special, romantic evening for Draco, he would tell me why he has changed and why he acts as though he doesn't love me anymore. I wish he would tell me what has changed him and why he can't confide in his own wife anymore. I wonder if he is seeing someone else, or maybe something horrible has gone wrong. No, that's not right. Everything is perfect now that Lord Voldemort has died.

  
  


POV Draco

I always thought that my father had died during my seventh year at Hogwarts and that my mother had died of a broken heart just one year later. Why should I have suspected that my own parents would fake their own deaths using the dark arts and that my father was planning on becoming the most powerful dark wizard in the world? How was i to know that my father actually had friends that would help him become the new dark Lord? Most importantly, how was I to know that all of these evil witches and wizards wanted me to join them and become cruel and hearts and hurt people in order to obtain power? I don't know what to do. I'm not cold and heartless, and I have no desire to be powerful. But I can't betray my own parents can I? If I did betray them, they would hurt my wonderful wife Ginny. I cannot let anything happen to her. What should I do now?

  
  


Later On That Day

"Hi honey, I missed you." Ginny told her husband.

"I missed you too," was Draco's reply.

"Where were you at today?" Ginny asked.

"Umm, nowhere special." When Draco said this he didn't see the look in Ginny's eyes that showed her disappointment.

  
  


POV Ginny

I wish I knew what was bother Draco. Why can't he love me the way that he used to? Why can't he trust me? What does he have to hide from me? My Draco is such a puzzle. I wish he would hold me like he used to. I wish he could feel like he could still confide in me.

  
  


POV Draco

I wish I could tell her that my father isn't dead. I wish I could tell her about his evil plan. But I can't until I know what to do. She doesn't deserve this. Maybe I should just stay away from her. That will help me to keep her from getting worried. I know that if she is around me for too much longer, she will suspect that something is wrong. If she asks me, I know I'll tell her. It's so hard to keep this secret from her. But I have to keep it. She cannot know about my parents.

  
  


"Ginny, I'm really tired, and I'm going to go to bed now," Draco said.

"But you haven't eaten yet." Ginny replied.

"That's okay. I don't think I could eat much anyway. I'm really not hungry."

"But Draco, I made your favorite meal," Ginny said.

"I told you I wasn't hungry," Draco snapped.

"What's wrong with you Draco? Why have you changed?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Draco said.

"What are you hiding from me? Are you having an affair with another woman?" Ginny asked angrily.

This took Draco by surprise and his face showed it, "Of course not, Ginny. I love you."

"It's been two whole months since you told me that you love me. You haven't acted like you cared about me. You haven't even touched me in weeks!" Ginny yelled. "How would I know that you loved me?"

"I'm so sorry, it's just that.." Draco said looking as if he was about to cry.

"What Draco. What's wrong?" Ginny asked softly because she now knew that something was terribly wrong.

"I can't tell you. I don't want anything to happen to you," Draco said as his eyes filled.

"You can tell me, Draco. I'm your wife. Your problems are my problems. Just please trust me. I love you." Ginny said.

"Well, it's...Well...My parents...they're not dead," Draco said sounding terrified.

"What? How can that be? You saw their bodies. We went to their funerals!" Ginny exclaimed.

"They used the dark arts. My father, he...he wants to be the next dark lord." Draco said.

"Oh my God. We've got to tell someone. Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius. All of the people who fought Voldemort. They must be told," Ginny said.

"My father will kill them all. He will kill you if I try to go against him." Draco said.

"We can't let your father kill innocent people. We can stop him, Draco. You are his son. You can stop him." Ginny said.

"My father is not like Voldemort. He's not scared of anyone. Not even Dumbledore!" Draco said sounding terrified.

"Draco, go to Dumbledore tomorrow and talk to him. Tell him about your father's plans. Please Draco, do it for me if you won't do it for yourself," Ginny said.

"Okay Ginny. I will go tomorrow." Draco said.

Ginny pulled him close to her and said, "Everything will be better tomorrow."

  
  


A/N-So, what do you think? Should I write more? Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought about this story!


End file.
